


Genie AU

by MelodyDover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDover/pseuds/MelodyDover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the lovely shennanigoats for beta-ing! This came out all fluffy and weird, so I hope you like it.</p><p>Prompt: “You rubbed my lamp, I am your genie but I kinda suck at using my magic so bear with me here" AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Genie AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely shennanigoats for beta-ing! This came out all fluffy and weird, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Prompt: “You rubbed my lamp, I am your genie but I kinda suck at using my magic so bear with me here" AU

     The darkness disappears as I am forcibly expelled from a tiny spout, sending me tumbling into the light. It’s been far too long this time. Before I look to see what idiot has become my new master, I shake the kinks out of my neck and back. Ten years trapped in a bottle negates even the best of chiropractic work.

     “Whoa, it actually worked.”

     I shove a hand roughly through my hair to push it out of my eyes and look up at the well, kid. He’s a slender bit of a boy, with messy brown hair and eyes that might be brown or possibly green. Those eyes are wide with incredulity at the moment. His hand twitches towards his waist, where the leather hilt of a buck knife pokes out around a red plaid shirt. A hunter, how lovely. Why was it never easy?

     “Alright kid, go ahead. What do ya want?”

     “You’re a, you’re a,” he seems incapable of finishing the thought, still staring.

     “Yeah, yeah. You rubbed my lamp, I’m your genie. I kinda suck at using this kind of magic so bear with me here. Now what will it be?”

     “Um…”

     “Alright,” I sigh. “Let’s start off easy. I’m Gabriel; what’s your name kid?”

     “Sam.” He smiles hesitantly, “My brother is gonna owe me so much money, he bet me it would never work.”

     “Your brother? Is he a hunter too?”

     Sam’s eyes go dark and his hand falls to the knife on his hip.

     “Don’t worry,” I placate, “Just making conversation.”

     He drops his hand but does not relax.

     “You don’t look like what I expected.”

     “What were you expecting, kid? Smoke and an insubstantial form? Sorry to disappoint.”

     “But you’re, well you look human.”

     I laugh, but don’t bother to explain. He wouldn’t believe me anyway.

     “How old are you, Sam?”

     “Fifteen.” I raise an eyebrow and he flushes. “Okay…well…twelve really.”

      “Much more believable,” I assure him. “Come on kid, make a wish. I don’t have all day. Places to go, things to do.”

     “You live in a lamp,” his voice is flat.

     “Well, you’ve got me there. So, what’s it going to be? Money? Fame? A few extra inches?” I wink, “Anything you want.”

     “I wish for you to bring my mother back. Mary. She died when I was just a baby” His hazel eyes are shiny with hope.

     “…Ah, except that,” My face falls, and for a moment I actually feel bad for the boy.

     “No changing the past. No bringing anyone back to life either, my brothers tend to get cross with me. Especially Lucifer. Oh, and no making anyone fall in love, Cupid doesn’t take kindly to anyone’s interference.”

     The young hunter blinks at me, rendered temporarily speechless.

     “Br-brothers?” He looks confused. “Lucifer? You really expect me to believe that your brother is the devil?”

     “Well not the devil per say,” I explain, not expecting much understanding from him. “Lucifer is a fallen angel. He’s—”

     “Wait, you’re an angel?” Sam’s little face is totally blank and lost. “But…I didn’t think angels existed.”

     “Yes, well we like to keep it that way. Don’t need hunters messing up Heaven’s business,” I sigh.

     I glance around the room, as if that’s going to help me explain somehow. It’s a shabby motel room with two beds covered in horrible 70’s era, geometric-patterned sheets. If their condition is any indication, they’re probably original. Likewise with the orange shag carpeting. There is a leather bag on one bed and a sawed-off shotgun on the bedside table. I don’t think they could have picked a more awful motel.

      “Okay,” Sam says, interrupting my inspection.

      “Okay, if you’re an angel… um…well, how are you also a genie?”

     “Because Michael is a great big bag of dicks and thought it would be funny. It gets me out his way for a while and doubles as heavenly amusement,” my voice could not be drier.

     “So, are you stuck like this forever?”

     “Forever? Nah, just until I can convince some poor idiot to use one of their wishes to set me free. You know, typical genie stuff.”

     “I wouldn’t know…” He sounds a bit amused now though, and lets a grin turn up the corners of his lips. “Okay, so anything I want? Hm…”

     He’s silent longer than I expect. Most people seem to have their wishes all queued up in their minds, ready to go. I have a feeling bringing his mother back is as far as he’s ever let himself hope.

     "I wish,” Sam says suddenly, “I wish we could live normal lives. My brother and me, I wish we could give up hunting without worrying about something coming after us. I wish we could just grow up like normal kids and work normal jobs, and just be happy. I know Dad will never give it up, but I wish Dean and I could.”

      That name, why was it familiar? Oh, it all made sense now. John and Mary. Azazel. The fire in the nursery. Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean Winchester.

      “You’re John Winchester’s children.” It isn’t a question, but he answers it.

      “Yes. How do you know my father?” Sam’s guard is back up. He looks about as stony-faced and intimidating as any twelve year old could.

     “Oh man, kid. Today is just not your lucky day. I hate to break it to you, but Heaven has some big plans for you two. I’m definitely not permitted to interfere,” I wince. What am I supposed to tell the kid, _Hey sorry, but you and your brother determine the fate of the world. Oh and you’re going to cause the apocalypse. And one of you is going to end up killing the other. But don’t worry, there’s nothing anyone can do to change it._ Yeah, that would go swimmingly.

      I can hear angel radio buzzing in the back of my mind. _Sam … Winchesters … Sam and Dean Winchester._ They know exactly whom I am speaking to. I can hear the anger boiling in the garrison, arguments brewing over what needs to be done. As if I am going to risk the world and all our lives just to tell this scrawny kid his destiny. _Relax_ , I tell them, but I doubt anyone can hear me now.

      “What do you mean?” Sam’s voice snaps me back to the motel room.

      “Yikes,” I grimace and run a hand through my hair, trying to think of something I can tell him that will make sense. “I’m talking about your destiny, Sam.

      The whispering voices in my head intensify, almost impossible to drown out.

     “I can’t explain. I’m sorry,” I realize I actually am, a bit.

     “But—”

     “No time,” I shake my head, “Look, I have to get out of here; it’s not safe for me to be talking to you right now.”

     Anger flashes across his face, and something else I can’t identify. Hurt?

     “What about my wishes?”

     “My hands are tied. There’s nothing I can do to help you out, it’s forbidden. Just talking to you about it is already about to send the forces of Heaven raining down on us.”

     “Then leave.”

      “I can’t. I don’t have my wings.”

      He stares blankly at me for the span of about three seconds, then understanding surfaces.

     “Oh, right. You need someone to wish you free.”

     “I know it’s a lot to ask…” How am I going to convince him?

     “Sam Winchester, I promise you that if you let me go, I will do everything in my power to help you when the time comes. I will find a way to make you understand what has to happen. I promise, I will do my best to keep you safe.”

      It isn’t quite a lie. I will try to help; I just won’t be able to. Nothing can stop what has to happen with the Winchester brothers. It’s written in stone.

     “Alright,” Sam says firmly.

     I look up in surprise; I hadn’t expected it to be this easy to convince him.

     “If you swear to keep your promises, I will set you free.”

     I raise my right hand, trying my best not to smirk as I promise.

     “My word to God.”

     “Okay then. Gabriel, I wish that you would be free and fully restored to your original power. I release you.” He voice is slightly shaky, but he finishes strongly.

     I feel my grace flow through me again, released from its bonds at last. When all of this is over, I might just kill Michael myself for being just an ass. I unfurl my wings with a sigh of relief. Much better.

     “Thank you.”

     I close the distance between the two of us and put my hands on Sam’s shoulders, meeting his eyes squarely.

     “I don’t know when or how, but I will save you and your brother.”

     “Then we will die otherwise? Is that what you’re not telling me?”

     I pause, but there is no harm in telling him anything. When the others find out, they will wipe his memory of this entire conversation.

    “I swear that you will live.”

     The lie brings him solace, which is all I can do for now. I press two fingers against Sam’s forehead and his eyelids droop closed. I catch him, moving him to the bed so that he won’t injure himself. He’s already unconscious when I whisper.

     “I will find a way to save you.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
